From Valentines to New Years
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Calleigh is out having a drink alone when she runs into Horatio. A DuCaine based on date's that are important to me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note 1 : **_A story built on important dates

_**Authors note 2: **_To the ladybug from the honeybee. Faith, trust, love and pixiedust.

_**Authors note 3: **_I just had to have Valetines day and Calleigh/mine's birthday.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**From Valentine's to New Years.**_

It was February 14th and to everyone else it seemed to be the joyest occasion, but to Calleigh it was a nightmare, she never really cared for that day, not even when she and Eric were a couple and not now as she looked at everyone that were happily meeting their lover, boyfriends and girlfriends downtown to celebrate the day. She on the other hand was alone.

Not that she cared as she found it better to be alone than in a bad relationship that she had a lot of over the years. Her previous one had ended a few days before.

The blonde sighed and entered her regular bar, sat down by the counter and ordered a drink when she heard a velvet rumble say, "Calleigh."

"Horatio," she replied as he sat down next to her.

"Out drinking alone one Valentines day, should I be worried?" he asked.

"Not really as it is after all my day of tomorrow, what about you?" she answered.

"Just having a coop of coffee, I always liked this place," he said.

"Really," she said a bit surprised.

"Yes, I can leave you if you prefer to be alone," he said.

"No, I don't mind you staying," she said.

"You sure you are OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, but her eyes didn't meet his.

"Calleigh," he said.

"It's just that…" she started as he carefully listened as she continued to tell him what was wrong.

* * *

It was February 28th and the bulletgirl's birthday. She was happy to find two bouquets of roses on her desk when she came in that morning, she opened the card that was in the first one and read, "**Happy birthday lamb-chop, hope you get a good one, I'll call you later, love daddy."**

She smiled a little, her daddy may forget a lot, but never her birthday, but who was the other one from, she opened the card and read, "_**Happy birthday Calleigh. Love Horatio."**_

She smiled a little. More words weren't needed as the few that were there said what she wanted to hear. She still couldn't believe he remembered it, but just that little gesture made her heart beat faster.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note : **_My lucky number.

* * *

It was the 7th of March when Horatio left Calleigh's apartment early in the morning, they had spent the whole night talking an in the end they had just fallen a sleep on the couch, her with her head on his lap so it had been kind of hard for him to leave so he just fell a sleep hand in her head and gently removed himself in the early morning instead.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: **_7th of April is Horatio's birthday so had to have that and 16th of April is the ladybug's birthday :o)

* * *

It was the 7th of April and Horatio were again sneaking out before Calleigh woke up from her sweet sleep, he did this every once in a while, but this day the reason were that it was his birthday and he didn't want any big fuzz about it. He sighed looking back towards her window before driving off.

Calleigh was a little disappointed to wake up without him as she wanted to give him his present, but she figured he had to go home and change first so that if she hurried up she could make it in before him.

The next thing that happened where her stumbling over the threshold and hitting her head on a cabinet in the bathroom, giving her a cut that bleed, before heading into the shower to get ready in time.

She did however manage to get there in time, because when Horatio walked into his office there was a card and a present on his desk, the card said, "_**Happy birthday handsome, hope you get a good one, I'll give you something less appropriate later. Calleigh."**_

He opened the box to find a little teddy bear holding a picture frame with a picture of the two of them taken down at the beach.

He smiled and went to find Calleigh to thank her properly for it.

But to Horatio's surprise she was nowhere to be found which wasn't usual. Instead he happened to find Natalia and asked, "Have you seen Calleigh?"

"Last I saw her she was heading for the dressing room," said Natalia.

"Thank you," he said and headed in that direction to find that one of the doors in there was locked. He knocked on it and said, "Sweetheart?"

"Yes," she answered with sigh.

"You al right?" he asked a tad concerned.

"Uh huh," she said.

"Then why don't you come out here," he said.

"I rather not," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

He heard another sigh and opened the door, he looked at her. She had a quite nasty cut on her forehead and asked, "What did you do?"

"Uhm fell and hit my head in the cabinet in the bathroom," she said with a sigh.

"Awww poor sweetheart," he said and bent his head to kiss the cut before he said, "Come on let me take care of that."

"Mhm," she said and let her hand slip around his waist before they walked out of there.

* * *

It was April 16th that a very sick Calleigh were taking the day of from work, it was the third time that week. Horatio that had been over the night before had asked if she wanted him to stay home with her, but she had said no. He had however insisted on her going to see a doctor, something she had no plans of doing as she knew already why she was ill.

She was pregnant and that did not suit her well, not at all, yet she had no intentions of having an abortion as it was a part of her and Horatio. It was a little Duquesne or a Caine. She let out a huff as to her it was too soon.

She looked at the pregnancy test again, of course it was positive. There was no way around it. Why hadn't she been more careful, they weren't even married or anything yet and in her eyes a baby was too soon.

"I want you to be a girl," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes down on the cold bathroom floor before leaning head over the toilet to throw up again.

When the redhead came back home the blonde were quietly sleeping in her bed. He sat down next to her and gently stroked her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, not too good," she answered.

"You didn't see a doctor did you," he said.

"No," she said.

"Calleigh," he said in a serious tone.

"I'm, I'm OK, don't need a doctor," she said firmly as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Why are you so afraid," he said calmly.

"Because don't want them touching me, I just don't like other than my boyfriends doing that," she said.

"Boyfriends?" he asked her a bit confused by this statement.

"Don't worry I'm only with you, handsome, what I mean was only the guys I have dated is allowed to touch me when I date them," she tried.

"I surly hope so," he said.

"Don't be difficult," she said with a half smile.

"Hmmm, so will you please see a doctor?" he asked.

"No, because I know what is wrong with me," she said with a sigh.

"Oh really what might that be?" he asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant, we are having a baby," she said looking at him with worried eyes.

"Are you, are you sure?" he answered surprised.

"Of course I am sure, I know this wasn't planned, so if you don't wanto be involved I understand," she said.

"Of course I want to be a part of it, it's our child and you are not going through it alone," he said and gently placed a hand on her belly before bending over to kiss her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note : **_I needed a date this month and this was the number it ended up with.

* * *

It was the 26th of May and Jake and Calleigh were sitting at the bar talking and joking like in the old days. Only he was drinking though due to her pregnancy, she was having a coke. They were now catching up as he was in town for a day and wanted to see her and she had agreed.

"So who is the daddy to the brat in your belly?" he said in a joking tone.

"Hey, don't go calling my little one a brat," she said, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry, but really who is that father?" he asked again.

"Horatio," she said.

"I'll be damn, so you and old red finally hooked up, congratulations," he said and smiled at her.

"Why thank you and he's not that old," she said and smiled back.

"Relax I was joking, so am I allowed to give you a hug to say congratulations?" he asked

"Of course," she said and they both got up so they could hug

No one knew quite how it happened, but just at that moment Horatio walked in the door and saw it and even thought he wasn't too happy about it he let it slide as he knew Calleigh loved him and they were on friendly terms.

Jake and Horatio shook hands before all three sat down by the table and Jake bought a beer for the father to be and they continued to talk until the wee hours. Well Horatio and Jake as the mother to be had fallen a sleep over the table, so Horatio carried her out to a cab that stood waiting and thanked Jake for the evening before heading home.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: **_Because he shouldn't have forgotten about the date of their anniversary.

* * *

It was the 9th of June and Calleigh were home alone. This wasn't exactly something extraordinary, only this time she knew that Horatio wouldn't dare to show up as he hadn't the last couple of days as she was still pissed and hurt, that was probably worse. That she was hurt.

She just didn't get it how he could forget a date that was so important, to her, to them, how could it be so damn impossible for him to remember when she had made it clear in any way she could.

"Your dad is an asshole you know that," she said sadly to her belly.

It was only a three month anniversary, yet to her it was a huge deal in more than one way. He had of course tried to get close to apologize and such, but she wouldn't listen, she was just too disappointed.

Of all the men in the world he was the one she thought would never hurt her, but she was wrong, even Jake remembered those things. And when he, Horatio, could remember her birthday, how could he not remember when they got together.

"Calleigh listen," she suddenly heard behind her.

"No, I have no interest in listening to you, you hurt me," she whispered.  
"I know that and I really never intended for that to happen," he said with a sigh.

"Yet it did," she said.

"Don't you think I know that, don't you think I want to redo what happened, but you know I can not turn back time, that is not one of my abilities," he said.

"I really wish you could," she said.

"I know as do I….." he stopped, he didn't know what to say as he knew there was no words to make up for the damage he had already done her.

"How could you forget when you remember everything else?" she asked him holding back her tears.

"I don't know, I really don't as I usually remember these things, it's just lately it has been too much with work and I have been worrying about you and the baby and everything. The ironic part here is that I remembered it a couple of days beforehand but then I for some reason…." he stopped.

"I'm just a silly old man that sometimes do make mistake, but please believe me when I say I do really love you," he said quietly.

"I do believe you, I never doubted that, but still…" she said still doubting on what to do as she knew he loved her and the other way around, but yet she didn't know if she could forgive him quiet yet.

"What do you want me to do, I'm willing to do anything," he said.

"It's not for me to tell you what to do, you are a grown man, use your brain," she said rolling her eyes lightly as she didn't want to tell him all the time.

He sighed and said, "Do you even want me here?"

"I don't know, at the moment I'm not sure of anything," she answered.

"I think its better that I…." he said, got up and headed out the door as she again let her tears flow whispering, "He have to come back little one, he just have to."

* * *

Horatio drove around for a long time just thinking. He was thinking about her, about the baby, their work and the future. He didn't really like her being in too much of a harms way when she was pregnant, it was after all still early and that could be dangerous, but if something happened and if she stressed herself too much.

But he did also knew that there was no way she would slow down, it was not in her nature.

He could see her worry at times and he knew that it was because he still had trouble getting used to the fact. He did have that too of course, but in another way.

He did after all have a son so he was used to the role of fatherhood, more or less that was, but a baby at his age was still going to be something new. He had in the end figured they would have children, but not so soon. Yet he figured that if they had waited he would have been even older, but that was not a thing he could change.

He smiled by the thought of picturing Calleigh with their little boy or girl, he did in time planned to have her stay at home during the end of the pregnancy, but that was still a long time ahead. He tried to picture it, but couldn't. The reason was of course that she was as married to their work as he was and that she didn't like being at home even for a second if you didn't count after work, but even then her mind was restless.

He smiled to himself as he again parked his car outside her house again and unlocked the door.

By now it was nightfall so it was quiet, but as he neared the bedroom he could hear her stirring in her sleep. He slowly got undressed, not sure if it was the right thing to do to sneak into bed or nor, yet he did so, turning her gently to face him, but in her unconsciousness she turned away from him.

He sighed and considered if he should leave again or not, when he heard her whisper, "Hold me, I need to feel you."

He smiled a little as he spooned and held her close whispering, "I am really sorry."

"Mmmm," she let out as she again slowly drifted off protected by his arms and body.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_For the ones that lives in the US it day of independence so I had to have that in there as well :o)

* * *

It was 4th of July and at the crime lab they were having their annual forth of July breakfast. Everyone now knew about Horatio and Calleigh and even if they tried to keep a low profile about it they couldn't help but give each other looks here and there and some gentle touches. There was also a little bump on the petite blonde's belly that were starting to show, but it was not too much to make a fuzz of and the baby had not yet started to move either.

She longed for it thought, just a tiny little movement of the little life inside her. She had also started to get her energy back as the morning sickness and tiredness had started to wear off and this was something that fit her just fine as she had again started to jog in the mornings or after work, something she really loved to do.

She was again getting back to her old self, which was a relief for both Horatio and the other around them as they had been quiet tied of her mood swings. Never the less Horatio loved her more than anything and had stuck by her side through it all.

Calleigh had just sneaked back into the firearms lab to get a moment of peace in her sanctuary when she all of a sudden felt the baby move for the very first time. She excitedly let out a little scream causing Horatio to come running and ask, "Sweetheart, are you OK?"

"Yes, sorry, but the baby, she moved," she said excitedly feeling another little movement from deep inside her.

"Really," he said with a smile and put a hand on her belly to feel. But sadly he couldn't feel anything at all, so he removed his hand with a sigh. Calleigh by instinct kissed his lips to try to cheer him up which he quickly deepened.

"Mmm, you really shouldn't have done that when you know who I am," she said nuzzling his neck and kissing him a little more.

"Perhaps, but now we do got something to celebrate don't you think," he said with a smile.

"Oh yes we do, I can't believe she moved, it felt I dunno oddball," she said excitedly.

"I can imagine it did, so do you have time Miss Duquesne?" he asked with a sly smile.

"I believe I do Mr. Caine, I believe I do," she said and returned the smile before getting dragged into the vault.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

_**AUthors note :**_ In memory of my grandma that died the 1st of August 2001, her birthday was the 18th.

* * *

But joy got quickly turned to sorrow when Calleigh's father died on the 1st of August. It was a sunny day and Calleigh were actually having the headache of a lifetime when her father called her to hear how his girl was doing. He had been ever so attentive after she had gotten pregnant. He also had also started to drink less or at least after what she knew.

It was around one when he called, she didn't see the caller ID so she simply answered, "Duquesne."

"Hey lamb-chop, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Uhm not to good to be honest, I'm having a terrible headache, but I can not take anything because of the little one," she answered.

"You sure you couldn't even take something mildly?" he asked not liking the thought of her being in pain as she sounded very ill.

"The doctor said I could, but it's not worth the risk," she answered with a sigh.

"Why don't you got home and try to rest for a little while and I'll come over to check on you later," he suggested.

"I would, only I really do not have time and I don't want to drive when I'm feeling like this," she said.

"I understand, and Horatio?" he asked. Snuck instead of sneak

"Out in the field, I'll just lay down in the break room until he gets back," she said.

"You sure I shouldn't have anyone come and get you, I mean I would, but I'm supposed to be in court," he said.

"No, no, I'm fine," she assured him before they said their goodbyes and hung up and she headed for the break room.

A couple of hours later she woke up feeling a little better, but still not great when she got another call, this time from her big brother Dave, she answered, but could quickly hear that something was wrong and asked, "Dave, what's the matter."

"Its dad, he's in the hospital," said Dave in a serious tone.

"Oh my Gosh, is he OK?" she asked on alert.

"Calleigh it's not good," said Dave.

"Dave, please tell me he's OK," she practically begged, her voice was shivering.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he said.

"What, what happened?" she stuttered, terrified, trying to hold on to a little glimmer of hope.

"He got in the car under the influence and ran off the road, by the time anyone found him it was too late," Dave tried to explain as calm as possible.

"When?" she asked.

"About an hour ago," he said.

"But, but, I talked to him like two hours ago and he sounded fine, in fact…., are you sure he's…" She stopped thinking about what could have happened if she was in the car, still hoping.

"I'm sorry Babygirl," he said with a heavy sigh as the phone dropped out of her hand getting the aspect of what he was saying. Her father, he was gone and she had done nothing from preventing it from happening. If he had come there to pick her up instead of going into court she could have.

"Calleigh, what is wrong?" She head Horatio ask behind her as he had seen the phone drop and her face turn white as snow.

"Its daddy, he, he, he…." He voice shivered and as she started sinking he caught her, she didn't need to say more as he could already grasp it.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry," he said holding her, now both on their knees on the floor.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," she whimpered sadly feeling the little one moving restlessly inside her as she always did when her mother was upset.

Horatio didn't quite know what to say, so he found it best to stay quiet, just stroking his girlfriends back ever so gently.

"Please drive me to him, I need to…." She whispered tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Of course sweetheart," he said and helped her up and in the direction of the car.

* * *

It was the 18th of August and Horatio and Calleigh were standing on Kenwall's grave remembering him on his birthday. It had been seventeen days since his death, fewer since his funeral, probably the hardest thing that Calleigh ever had to do.

Her whole family was there with them, Horatio by her side, gently holding her hand in his. They had walked in and seen him in his coffin before sitting down next to her mother and brothers. Horatio throughout the funeral looked at her, she was sitting there looking straight ahead looking at the minister, softly sobbing, yet she hadn't shed a tear.

She slowly walked up to say a few words, her belly that now was bigger showed quite a lot. Her hand was resting on it as she said, "_**Dear daddy, how could you leave us behind like that when I know you wanted to be here. I know you tried to change and you almost succeeded on it. What made you get behind that wheel when you should have known better? You were a good man, a great lawyer, and a great father that thought me most of what I know and I will always be grateful for that. I will cherish the good memories of you in the future for the time we had together. My only sorrow is that you never got to see your granddaughter, what is she going to do without you. Who is going to teach her what you thought me. I'm going to miss you and daddy; you will always be in my heart.**_"

After saying these words she sat down besides her handsome holding his hand hardly as they heard the minister say the rest of what he had to say before they carried out the coffin.

Calleigh watched her brothers, Horatio, Jake and Ryan as they coffin slowly walked outside.

She had followed along with her mother and brother to the place where the coffin was lowered down in the ground. Silently the young blonde had watched it, feeling the little life moving a little inside her. Never before had she felt so in one with life and death at the same time. Never before had she felt so sad and still been able to feel joy deep inside her. It was a mix of emotions.

Her brother Dave looked over at his sister, she looked so extremely sad, yet she didn't cry, beside her was her boyfriend, her protector and inside her new life. Spite the situation he couldn't help but smile a little of her.

The wind slowly blew through her hair and made her shiver a little as she looked over at Dave, he was smiling at her, but only for a second, his cheeks grimy and his eyes filled with sadness like her own. She silently gave him a tiny smile before heading towards where the reception was held along with them.

Now thinking back Calleigh knew couldn't hold her tears back, she wished she had cried for her father a couple of weeks back, but she couldn't. Now she couldn't held it back any longer and let her tears flow, sinking down to the ground in front of the grave. Horatio sat down next to her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder so she turned to crawl into his arms letting him hold her as she continued to cry.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: **_September 11 because what happened on that day, September 23rd because of that date in 2001 was when CSI: Miami just aired, and September 30th is for the ladybug, happy anniversary.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:Miami and i don't make any money from it.

************************************************FLASHBACK STARTS *********************************

It was September 11th and a very young Calleigh were shopping in NYC. Normally she would have been working at this time, but since she was at a work related thing in New York she figured she could have used the spare time to look around a little and shop. Besides she needed a new gun as she could never get enough of those.

She of course knew that she didn't have to get up this early to shop as it was around 9.30, but she still wanted to get the most of it before her next lecture at 10 am. She quickly got dressed and headed out of the hotel and to uptown New York when she heard a loud bang and it almost felt like the earth was shaking behind her. She turned around to see that the Trade Center was in flames and gasped. Calleigh shivered lightly.

Moment's later another plane crashed into the tower next to the first and by now people very panicking. They were running everywhere, but the young blonde just stood there in shook watching the horror in front of her thinking of all the lives that soon would be lost and there was nothing to be done to save them.

She just stood complexly still not being able to think as the tower slowly crashed to the ground, tears falling from her eyes of all the ones lost inside and around. Her lecture long forgotten and all she wanted to do was to go home again.

********************************************** FLASHBACK ENDS **************************************

* * *

It was nine years later at the same day that Horatio had taken her back to New York and now they were walking around in Central Park holding each other closely.

"So have you ever been on ground zero after…?" he asked.

"Uhm no, never been back in New York either," she answered.

"I remember that day," he said thoughtfully.

"I think we all do," she said.

"How did it feel to be here when….I never asked you that," he said.

"I was terrified, I remember I was thinking that I would never return, that it was the start of a war and that I was trapped, I wanted to call you, but I couldn't. I hid in my hotel room shaking," she said feeling the little one becoming restless again.

"Poor sweetheart, I was scared too you know as I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I got almost crazy as I couldn't get a hold of you, thinking that you might be dead and it was my fault as I sent you," he admitted.

"I'm sorry handsome I didn't mean to scare you," she said giving him a gentle peck on the check before suddenly stopping. He of course knew why, it was because their young one was moving around a lot and whenever that happen she stopped, when the baby moved a little on the other hand her mother wasn't that alarmed.

"Sweetheart, if you calm down, she will," said Horatio in a calm tone.

"I know, but it's just hard," she said.

He nodded, gently wrapping his arms around her and stroking her lower back which soon let to her moaning for more.

"Not here," he whispered.

"Please," she let out.

"Sweetheart," he said with a sigh knowing he couldn't do it in a public area.

"I'm sorry," she said opening her eyes and coming back to reality.

"No, no, its OK," he said and bent down to let his lips kiss hers ever so gentle before they kept on walking, at least she and the baby had calmed down now.

It was September 23rd and a tired blonde was sleeping over the table in firearms. Not that strange as it was after all 10 PM and she was very much overworked now that Horatio was gone due to a seminar out of town.

Natalia that just happened to walk by saw the young mother to be sleeping over a dozen case files at least and said in a calm tone, "Shouldn't you be home sleeping?"

A pair of tired, emerald eyes looked confused at her and asked, "How much is it?"

"A little over ten," the brunette answered.

"Oh my Gosh that means I have slept for four hours, I just put my head down for a little second to take a nap," she said feeling really badly as she looked at all the piles of paper she needed to go through.

"Does Horatio know you are working this much?" Natalia asked her concernedly as the blonde had been living more or less in the lab the last five days.

"Of course," the blonde lied.

"Calleigh, I mean this in the nicest way, I need you to go home and sleep," said Natalia.

"You can not tell me what to do," said Calleigh annoyed.

"No, but I can and you are going right home to bed," they heard Horatio say from behind Natalia.

"You called him," said Calleigh shocked as he was not supposed to be home for another couple of days.

"What other choice did I have, you won't stop working and that's not good for you or the baby," said Natalia.

"I'm capable of take care of myself and I'm also completely fine," Calleigh almost snarled, she did not like at all to be told what to do.

"Oh really, is that so," said Natalia.

"Uh huh," Calleigh answered nodding her head.

"Then why are you sleeping here?" she asked with a triumphant smile.

"Because, because, you know you are just stupid," said the blonde with an annoyed huff.

"Proves my point, she's all yours," said Natalia and left them.

"You shouldn't have come," said Calleigh turning her back on him.

"Hmmm, so do you want to tell me why you are sleeping here and not home," he said and came a tad closer.

"I uhm don't know, but I guess I feel like it's safer here and at home is kind of lonely," she answered letting him wrap his arms around her.

"Why didn't you say so when we talked on the phone instead of letting me hear it from Natalia, I would have come straight home," he said leaning his head on her shoulder, putting his hands on top of hers.

"But I didn't want that, I mean I want you here, but not for you to… you know just forget it because no matter what I said it's gonna sound wrong," she said with an annoyed huff.

"Calm down sweetheart, it's OK, I mean I missed you too, I hate being away from you and…." He suddenly stopped.

"And what?" she asked.

"You're just so beautiful," he said and gently let his lips brush upon hers.

She blushed shyly and pecked him a little back before saying, "I think it's about time we go home."

"I agree as someone needs her sleep?" he said with a loving smile.

"Perhaps," she said and gave him a kiss meaning she was in the mood for a lot more then sleeping before dragging him out of there.

It was a week after this on September 30th that the couple sat at home both by their laptop when Horatio suddenly asked, "How come we didn't become a couple before?"

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I mean we clearly love each other thinking back I think we always have," he said.

"I don't know, I mean it's probably because of the work politics and the fact that we didn't get together before a couple of months ago, leading to this one," she answered, her hand gently stroking her belly.

"But if we in fact had been a couple before do you think we would have gotten married?" he asked.

"It's not impossible, but that would all depend on if I said yes," she said finally looking up from her laptop and over at him.

"Wouldn't you, I mean I thought it was all girls dream to get married and have kids," he said.

"So you are saying I am like any other girl," she said.

"No that was not what I was saying, so you don't want to get married," he said.

"That was not what I was saying," she said.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I dunno, it's just you assume just because I am a girl my dream is to become married and all, but I want more, I mean to me it's more than that, it's just not about the ring, but also…" she stopped as for once she wasn't sure what she actually wanted.

"About the commitment behind the ring," he finished.

"Yes and I don't want us to rush into it," she said with a sigh.

"I'm not in a hurry," he said and smiled at her.

"Good," she said and smiled back.

"So what do you say Miss Duquesne, would you some time in the future consider to marry a silly old fool like me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Sometime in the future I would like that very much yes," she answered with a shy giggle.

"Good," he said and bent down over his laptop as she said, "So we are not going to celebrate this decision?"

"I think we should do that when we have gotten you the perfect ring," he said.

"Not even seal the deal with a kiss?" she asked a bit surprised.

"That you can get sweetheart, that you can get," he said and walked over to her end of the table, lifted her chin a little and kissed her more lovingly than ever before.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: **_October 8th because it's Emily Procter's birthday, October 11th is because it's Emily Deschanel's birthday and October 31st is because it's Halloween :o) Happy Halloween everyone :o)

* * *

It was October 8th and Calleigh was looking at wallpapers for the nursery as she wanted to start on that in good time, besides she was starting to get even more baby fever as the days went by.

"Horatio, what do you think of my little ponies on the walls?" she asked holding up a sample.

"Too mushy, besides what if it is a boy," he said.

"So you are saying a boy can't like ponies?" she asked him.

"No, not at all, its just….How about skies?" he asked her.

"Too boring, I know how about little bears playing all over, both girls and boys?" she asked him hopefully.

"I like it, so where is his nursery gonna be, your place or mine?" he asked her as they spend the same amount of time at both places.

"I don't know, I mean you got the biggest place, but the guest room here can work as well, I don't really want to give up this place," she said.

"We could make a nursery at both places," he suggested.

"Actually that's not a bad idea," she said with a smile.

"Hmmm, then let's start on the task tomorrow," he said and smiled back.

* * *

It was October 11th and the happy couple with help from Ryan and Natalia were now painting the nursery at Horatio's place, well painting was a relative term as there were more painting on each other than the furniture's they were actually painting.

The walls had little bears playing on them and all over the roof there were stars and moons that glowed in the dark.

Natalia put down the brush looking at the done pink crib and said, "What are you guys gonna do if it is a boy."

"Repaint or have him live in a girly room," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"That is only going to mess him up, but then again that is the parent's job," said Ryan and they all laughed.

"So are you guys coming to the Halloween party?" Natalia asked.

"Gosh I don't know, costume parties are not my thing," said Horatio honest.

"Oh come it will be fun, you're coming right?" she said looking at Ryan.

"Of course I am, I never say no to a good party, even in costume," he said and smiled at her.

"Good," she said.

"I actually don't think that is a bad idea," it suddenly came from Calleigh.

"Oh no, you are not getting me into a costume," said Horatio in a warning tone.

"Please handsome and besides it's only for one night," she said hopefully.

"OK, OK, but where on earth am I going to find a costume," he said with a sigh.

"Leave that to me," she said with a sly smile.

"You're dressing up as well right," said Natalia to Calleigh.

"But of course I am, now what do you guys say to a break before continuing over a my place?" she asked at that nursery needed some more finishing up as well.

"Sounds good to me," said Natalia and the others nodded as they headed out. Only Calleigh was left admiring the almost finished nursery. It was perfect, just perfect.

* * *

It was October 31st and Horatio and Calleigh were getting ready for a costume party, he wasn't too happy about his costume though. She had picked out the costume, a bear.

"Calleigh, you can not be serious, I look like a fool," he said with a sigh, looking back at her dressed like a very pregnant vampire.

"A very cute bear," she said with a little giggle.

"You couldn't find anything else, something manlier," he said.

"There wasn't anything available in your size," she said honest.

"Great," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on it could have been worse, you could have ended up as a pink bunny," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, can we just go so we can get this over with and I can get out of this thing," he said.

"After you Lieutenant bear or is it Papa bear," she said with a giggle as she followed him, playfully pinching his tail. He just rolled his eyes lightly as he opened the front door for her.

That night a bear and a vampire danced closely together, she was leaning on him with closed eyes and he was humming the tune of the song into her ear, both were in their own world, not noticing anything else.

They kept on dancing until the place closed up, then they went home to her place where they fell a sleep tightly wrapped up in each other on the floor in the nursery. Inside her their young one were kicking hardly as she for sure was in no mood to sleep, but the couple didn't notice at all and soon the life inside the belly again went quiet.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Authors note : **_That when thanksgiving was last year, and I found that I needed that in the story as well :o)

* * *

It was November 26th and Thanksgiving and Calleigh and Horatio were trying to prepare dinner for the team and her brothers, something that should be easy.

For her however this year was not as she was having memories of earlier Thanksgiving dinner with her family, but this year with her father gone it was somewhat difficult. In fact she didn't really wanna celebrate it at all, but Horatio had almost insisted on it. She found this a bit weird as she knew it would be hard for him with his brother gone and Yelina and Ray Jr being with her family. Yet she didn't argue on it, just decided that they would have it at her place with her brothers present representing family as Horatio found it important that they were there as well. She first didn't want it as she had thought it would be to weird having them there on this day because of the memories, but had soon changed her mind because their excitement when she had asked if they wanted to come.¨

At the moment the four siblings were in the same room again it was just like old times, when they grew up and Calleigh seemed like she was a young girl again as she was playing and dancing with big brother Dave.

The twins were on the other hand having fun with Ryan and Natalia as they were arguing over how to make a pumpkin pie and Horatio was just having fun watching them all in the tiny kitchen of the apartment. It was clearly too small for all of them, but now one seemed to mind all too much as they were all messing it up and dancing to tunes from the god old days.

Calleigh were wearing a best chef apron and at the moment stuffing a turkey that were supposed to be done ages ago, but they had all decided to make the meal together so they had to wait until her brother's plane had landed and they had picked them up first.

That the meal wasn't done before midnight and the whole place looked like a war zone afterwards no one seemed to mind as they were all having too much fun with each other. Adam and Natalia were arguing over the last turkey leg and Eric and Julia over the last gravy.

Horatio was letting a very tired Calleigh lean on him in the couch and as the dessert was served the blonde was falling asleep letting her head rest against his chest.

The sight of this made everyone go awwww as the meal slowly continued as no one really minded that she had fallen asleep.

And as the sun pecked in early the next morning they were all sleeping here and there in the little living room. Horatio and Calleigh had during the night managed to get fully on the couch and were now wrapped up in each other as good as let itself do with her big belly. Natalia was on Ryan's lap, leaning against his chest, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Kyle had fallen asleep in a bean bag and Eric in the one next to him with the remote controls of the very first Nintendo in their hands and the TV set was still casting it dull light over the room. Julia hand fallen asleep on top of Adam, one hand in his and the other resting against his side as he was holding her closely. Nick on the other hand was sleeping over the table and by the looks of it he had at some point been keeping watch over them all.

And as the sun was climbing higher up they all kept on sleeping, they had after all not fallen asleep before 4 AM the same morning.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors Note : **_December 13th is because 13 is one of my lucky numbers and the 30th is a very important date to the ladybug and me. Happy anniversary :o)

* * *

It was the of 13th December and a tired, very pregnant blonde was in firearms, trying to sort out a couple of knives, well more than a couple, as there was actually around twenty that needed sorting out.

Her hand was resting over the belly where her little one was floating around. She usually did that when she was working or troubling over something, when she was with a gun or puzzling out a clue on the other hand the baby stayed calm.

Calleigh felt her go back and forth inside her and smiled a little. The last month she and Horatio had been arguing about if she should take pregnancy leave or not, as he felt the job was too risky as she felt she had everything under control. The argument had gone back and forth until she had agreed to only work at the lab. So now she was more or less stuck there working out tool marks and guns, not that she minded it, just after two weeks at the lab she missed the field.

"Can't you just get out so I can go back to normal," she said with a huff.

"You honestly don't think Horatio will let you go back in the field the moment you had her," she heard Natalia's voice from behind.

"I don't see why not," she said.

"Because it's normal that the mother stays home with the child, at least for a while," Natalia pointed out.

Calleigh rolled her eyes knowing she was right and that that was probably what she should do, the trouble was only in Calleigh's case that she loved work and her baby the same. Well not exactly the same way as there were two very different things, but she still loved both dearly.

"I know that, but that is just not me, I mean I even hate being stuck here," she said with another huff as she started walking back and forth.

Natalia smiled and said, "Easy Calleigh, it's not the end of the world if you have to stop working for a little while."

"Well to me it is and call me crazy, but she really likes guns," said Calleigh with a smile.

"Like mother, like daughter," said Natalia.

"Time will show, if she only would get out of me," the young blonde said as she wondered how much longer it in fact would take.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Calleigh were still very pregnant and annoyed cause of it. Poor Horatio hardly knew what to do anymore and to make matters worse it was over her do date making her even more unbearable to live with.

"Horatio," she yelled from the nursery.

"Yes dear," he answered as he appeared.

"I'm not sure I like this wall paper after all, is there any chance you can switch it," she said.

"No, I am afraid not," he answered her.

She sighed sitting down in a rocking chair in the room saying, "And here I wanted to give her to your for Christmas."

He sat down in front of her, taking her hands in his saying, "I know sweetheart, but she will come when she is ready."

"Like you," said Calleigh with a giggle letting her finger reach out to push his nose playfully, making him smile.

"Yes like me," he answered her.

"I'm sorry for being sucha pain," she said as her eyes suddenly became sad.

"Sweetheart, you're never a pain," he assured her as his fingers gently caressed hers.

"Yes I am as all I do is nag and complain," she said.

"You're a mother to be and you have every right to do that, besides you only do it when it is something important and no matter how much you nag or complain I will never stop loving you," he said.

"You must be the most wonderful man in the world, and I love you too" she said and smiled a little.

"Only because I am with the most wonderful woman in the world," he said and reached up to kiss her soft lips.

That night Horatio fell asleep with his head on her lap and her fingers were resting in his red hair. The little one was on the other hand swimming around not seeming sleepy at all, not until early morning she settled down.

* * *

It was the 30th of December and Calleigh had gotten up really early for a change as she had to prepare everything for a party they were having for the team the next day.

She was humming happily as she got in the shower and even if her back was really hurting she really didn't mind it at all.

She did however still wondered when the little swimmer inside her wanted to come out, but she was much more relaxed about it now, and figured Horatio was right that she would come when she was ready.

That however didn't mean that she would come when it suited her mother. Which was what happened just this day.

Calleigh was at the time of the first contraction home alone as Horatio was working as usual. The only reason she wasn't was that she had agreed with Horatio to take a little time off up to the baby was born, just to be on the safe side as neither wanted anything to happen to the little swimmer.

The blonder was at the time as best it let itself do dancing to some music as she was reaching for a tray to put the food she was making on. It was highest up in the kitchen cabinet and just as she had gotten a hold of it the contraction hit her making her crouch in pain and drop the plate.

Calleigh cursed as it was one of her favorite trays that now lay in one million pieces on the floor. She slowly got up a little so she sat with her back against the counter as another contraction hit moments later.

"So I take it you are ready to come out," she said with a sigh as he reached for the house phone to call Horatio.

But the ballistics expert didn't get a hold of her boyfriend, instead she got his answering machine saying, "You have reached Horatio Caine and as I am busy right now I can not come to the phone, so please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

'Typical," she thought as she felt a more pain filled contraction run through her making her shiver a little.

"Please stay in there until I can get a hold of your father as I don't think I can do this alone," said Calleigh and called the crime lab.

"Miami Dade Crime lab, this is Natalia Boa Vista speaking," she heard Natalia in the other end.

"Hey Natalia it's me, you haven't seen Horatio around have you," she said, panting a little.

"I saw him around earlier, but I think he and Ryan went back out to the scene, do you need me to give him a message?" she offered.

"Yeah, you can tell him his girlfriend is giving birth and that she really needs him there," said Calleigh, holding her breath for a second.

"Are you sure?" Natalia asked shocked.

"I can of course not speak from experience, but of course I am sure," Calleigh answered.

"I'll find him, I promise, you just hold on," said Natalia and hung up.

'Hold on, like I am capable of doing anything else right now," Calleigh though, slowly getting up and into the living room, only to sink down on the couch as that was more comfortable than the kitchen floor.

She considered whether to call for an ambulance or not, but as she was uncomfortable with doctors she decided on waiting for a least a little while longer in case Natalia did manage to track down Horatio.

* * *

As Natalia didn't manage to get a hold off Horatio, she called Ryan instead and quickly heard him say, "Yo, it's Wolfe."

"Ryan, it's me, is Horatio by any chance with you?" she asked.

"He's in the other room why?" he asked.

"Because I really need to talk to him," she said.

"I'm not good enough?" he said, a bit offended.

"Of course, but it's regarding Calleigh and its really urgent," she answered.

"Oh I see, let me find him, oh here he is," he said and apparently handing over the phone as Horatio said, "Caine."

"Horatio, it's Natalia, I don't mean to interrupt, but Calleigh is in labor and she really needs you," Natalia quickly said.

"Are you sure?" he asked as shocked as she was a moment later.

"I am yes," she said calmly.

"I have to get to her," he said and hung up, looking at Ryan saying, "I have to go as Calleigh is giving birth, do you have everything under control?"

"Just go," he said smiling at his boss that hurried out of there it was moments later he discovered he didn't have a ride back. He sighed figuring he would call Natalia and Eric to get him when he was done.

* * *

Horatio practically stormed in the door to his house thirty minutes later yelling, "Calleigh, sweetheart, where are you?"

"Here," she yelled back from the living room, she was halfway sitting, halfway laying on the couch, panting and winching in pain.

He quickly sat down next to her and helped her a bit so she could lean on him before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"It's not pleasant, I can tell you that much," she replied, taking his hand and holding onto it hardly as she was panting loudly.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital," he suggested.

"No, no, please, don't feel safe there," she whispered as she was shivering a bit more, making him stoke her gently to calm her.

"But Calleigh, I know nothing about delivering a baby," Horatio said, afraid that something would go wrong if he did it.

"Please handsome, I know we can do it together," she whispered, turning her head, hiding in him as she let out a little whimper.

"I suppose you are right, but if I feel we can not handle it I am calling an ambulance," he whispered, gently nuzzling the top of her head.

"Agreed," she said as she let a scream escape her lips as he whole body was tensing up.

Horatio slowly let her go only to move down to her other end and remove her pants and underwear to try to get a better view of things.

Calleigh on the other hand grabbed the couch hardly and twisted as tears started to fall from her eyes, never before had she felt pain like this and she knew this was only the start.

* * *

"Shhh easy sweetheart," Horatio whispered as a hand went up to caress her lover back.

"Get it out of me, get it out of me," she whispered tiredly, the birth had now been going on for seven hours and it was close to 8 PM.

"You know I can not do that, but by the looks of it, it seems like you are ready to push her out," he said with a relieved sigh.

"Hold my hand," she whispered.

As he gave it to her, she held on hardly as she slowly started to push. She was not screaming or whimpering as she was too tired and the pain was starting to wear her out in every way. Horatio was holding on hand as the other were carefully resting right below her entrance as his eyes were focusing on it, so that he could step in and catch the baby when it came out.

More tears and drops of sweat were running down Calleigh's face as Horatio said, "The head is crowning, just a little bit more."

Calleigh again pushed what she could master as Horatio let go of he hand to catch the body that were coming out of hers. As tiny little screams filled the room he gasped.

Calleigh in the haze of exhaustion saw the look on his face and with shivery voice ask, "Handsome, is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, it's just it's not a girl as we thought but a boy," he whispered, holding up the very tiny, little boy so she could see as well.

She smiled a little before her face again got twisted with pain whispering, "Handsome, something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I, I, I am starting to think there is more than one inside me," she said looking at him with teary eyes as she now knew this for a fact and she didn't want to go through the pain of pushing one more out as it felt like the first one had ripped her pretty badly.

"How can you be sure, when the doctor has all along claimed it was one," said Horatio pretty shocked.

"I just do, please, please don't let go as I think this one will be in a hurry," she said, again reaching for his hand, looking at him with scared and tired eyes.

"I won't sweetheart, I promise," he whispered as his fingers entwined with hers.

* * *

Calleigh was right as about thirty minute later they welcomed a little girl and right after that the newborn mother dosed off as she was exhausted as the newborn father went to clean up the two newborns and get ride of some unpleasant things that the birth had caused.

He after putting the clean twins to rest in the safety off Calleigh's bed, carried her there and lay her down very carefully as well, before walking out in the hallway to get a doctor there to check on them all just in case as he kept an watchful eye on all tree, that proved to be the loves of his life.

After the doctor had left them after assuring them that everything was fine Horatio and a still very tired Calleigh started to discuss what to name to two newborns and after a very long discussion they ended up at Andrew Joshua and Melinda Emmaly Duquesne Caine.

Then the couple of course had to call the party guest and inform them of the current event and tell them that the party would proceed as planned, but at her place instead of his as she was still too weak to be moved.

And as the New Year ringed in the couple, their children and their friends watched the fireworks. And as Horatio watched Calleigh holding their twins and somehow pointing at the beautiful fireworks telling them about it as they had yet not opened their eyes, he couldn't help but think that non of this would have happened if he hadn't happen to meet her at his favorite bar at Valentine's. But he would be forever grateful that he did as all the things that happened between Valentine's and New Years had made him realize that he had become the luckiest man in the world walking into just that bad that night.

"Handsome are you coming so I can have my new years kiss?" he heard Calleigh interrupt her thoughts.

"Of course," he said and walked over and gently placed his arm around her waist and planted his lips gently upon her before slowly breaking free and whisper, "Happy new year Calleigh."

"Happy New year to you too handsome and you know I got a feeling the next will be even better," she said nuzzling his cheek a little.

"As do I and this year neither will end up at that bar alone on Valentine's s we will go there together if we at all do," he said with a little smile.

"That we will and Uncle Ryan and Aunt Natalia will take care of our children as they do now so we can have that night to ourselves," she whispered looking over at the other couple holding the twins.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, but what do you say to having them watch them for a little longer so we can get some rest?" he asked nodding towards her bedroom.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," she said with a yawn as she started to walk in that direction leaning on him as she thought that this was the best new years eve she had ever had as this time she knew that the one she had gotten the perfect new years kiss off would be there the next morning and not only this year, but for the rest of their lives. And he had given her the most beautiful gifts his love and their children all because she had ended up at a bar alone on Valentine's the year before.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much apriciated :o)


End file.
